Bloody Tears
by Mundie
Summary: We were supposed to have one of those normal, healthy relationships. Just two normal, average murderers. Then SHE came along and it all changed. He lied to me. I guess I really am Alone. A Puppeteer x The Bloody Painter Yaoi. Slight Zero x Puppeteer, possibly non-con. Credit to TeamAlphaQ for beta reading and helping to write the story!
1. Forever

**A/N: Hey there my beloved readers! This is a collaboration with TeamAlphaQ!(Mostly Q) I highly recommend that you check out their Fanfics!**

 **Q: You are shameless. Just so everyone is aware, Mundie here wrote the smut. I wrote a lot of everything else.**

 **Mundie: Love yalls! But I wrote most of this. (You know it'll happen.)**

 **Q:(liar… I think) Enjoy!**

 _"I'm sorry..." he says as he lets go, his fingers slip through mine, screams fill the air, rising like smoke, dark and burning, churning and getting louder, it fills every aspect, the world burning away, everything-_

"Wake up, you're doing it again."

I'm confused as I wake up. I feel that terror that had always haunted me grip my mind once more. _I am alone._ Then I feel something around my waist... Puppet had wrapped his arms around me and draws me to him like I was a teddy bear. I don't protest. No point to it because he always wins anyway.

"It's okay, you know, I won't ever leave you behind." Puppet mutters, his breath tickling my ear.

I feel another fearful shiver wrack my body. I try to curl in on myself, but The Puppeteer's arms won't allow me to. "I know. It's just I-I-"

His laugh is warm against my bare neck. "You can relax, Painter. I would never lie to you."

He slowly moves his hands to my back, lessening the distance between us with a kiss, the warmth of his body wrapped around mine, holding me tight.

 **-Lemony goodness entails-**

He starts to move his hands, they set across my chest, setting off fireworks wherever they touch, releasing a gentle moan from my parted lips, the same lips his own were now attacking, as would two clashing armies, in a struggle for dominance, a battle which, even though I was never the victor, I still found highly enjoyable. His hands flutter over my stomach, going lower, hooking the waistline of my boxers, dragging them down, exposing the sensitive organ below, now hard, aching with need. He slowly runs his fingers down my sensitive shaft, teasing me, enjoying my moans.

He slips two fingers down to my hole, slowly sliding in the first, then the second, twisting then spreading them, stretching me, preparing me for what was soon to replace them.

"J-just get it over with..."

"Beg for what you want," he whispers, kissing my neck. "Then you can have your reward..."

"Put it... Inside of me..."

"As you wish..." He slides his member in slowly, first the head, then he stops, allowing me time to stretch to fit his girth, then pushing in slowly, as he did on our first night, eliciting a moan from us both. He pulls partway out, then eases back in, repeating this slowly, my moans stirring the morning air. He goes faster, his hips grinding into my own. I dig my nails into his back, groaning as he hits my prostate. He starts to go faster, harder, slamming my prostate, driving us both closer to the inevitability of a climax.

Our bodies are joined as one, he slams into me, the pain being driven out by a blinding pleasure brought out by passion. His hips grind into my own, the pleasure grows more intense. As I reach my climax, all I see is white, he drives deep into me, emptying his seed as my walls tighten around his rod, drawing out each drop.

He kisses me, slowly trailing from my stomach, pausing to suckle my neck, and finally reaching my lips. I was his puppet, he the puppeteer. I was always puddy in his hands.

"Come on... We need to wash up."

"Just a few more minutes," he wraps his arms around my waist. "I'd like to spend some more 'quality time' with my little painter."

 **-Lemony goodness ends-**

We walk down to the kitchen, ignoring Jeff's muttered swearing and Ben's laughter. Jeff has once again attempted to cook what appears to be charcoal. Thankfully, Slendy has made...pancakes. Perfectly normal-

"SLENDY!" Toby wails at the ceiling from behind us. "You _promised_ me waffles! How _could_ you?" He sounds like he is on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

I turn to Toby and glare at him. "Shut up, for god's sake. It's like, seven in the morning, don't bring the house down."

Thankfully, Clockwork steps through the door and smacks Ticci Toby upside the head, hard. "Painter is right. Shut the fuck up and just eat the pancakes. They won't kill you."

"They might! You never know with pancakes. They look so innocent.."

Puppet pulls me away from Toby's musings and sits me down at the breakfast table. Ben nudges me. "So...Masky said he heard some," He waggles his eyebrows. " _Noises_ coming from your room this morning. Anything to declare, Painter?"

"I hate you." I mutter. Ben and Jeff look at each other and struggle to keep in their laughter.

"Food." The Puppeteer slides into the chair next to me and casually scoots it closer until our shoulders are touching. He places a plate before me. I am all too aware of Clockwork's and Toby's raised eyebrows as they sit down to notice the food.

"Well," Jeff announces after a minute of awkward silence. "I have to leave early today."

The puppeteer glances at me sadly, then rises as well. "I should probably get going too. I have a lot of work to do if I want to make Slendy's deadline" He pats my head softly, then is gone.

Quiet giggles from all present ensue from this public show of affection. "Shut up." I rise as well, determined to leave early and not explode in front of these people. I am out the door five minutes later, even before Puppet. I tear through the woods, my knife in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. _Why does everyone have to be so cruel? Why will nobody leave me alone?_ The scenery goes black as the house spits me out into the middle of a very different forest. This one is manicured to perfection. It's clearly decorative, because no real forest can be this clear of _everything!_ I can't wait to kill these people. The house is white and monstrous, but thankfully not hard to get into. I sneak in through the kitchen door and into the dining room. I stop sneaking at this point, because I really want to kill the people here, where there is a proper wall with proper emptiness to it.

With an insane laugh, I bring the hilt of my knife down on the table. The resounding _crack_ is deeply satisfying.

Almost immediately, a boy of about seven comes down, trembling, holding a baseball bat.

"G-go away or...I'll beat you up!" The little boy is trying to scare me... How cute.

"Well, well... How about we play a game?" I ask in a silky whisper. "We can draw a picture, and you be a good boy and drop the bat..." I walk slowly and steadily over to him. "But if you make so much as a SOUND... Mommy and Daddy get a...special...wake-up call."

Thankfully, he screams loudly. It saves me the trouble of finding his parents. _Come one, come all, to my wonderful canvas_. My knife swiftly flies to the boy's neck, slicing through his delicate vocal cords, almost splattering my 'canvas.'

"Henry? Are you al- OH MY GOD! BOB, COME QUICK! GET A GUN!"

I cackle and take swift steps to where she stands. My blade sings as it cuts through the air and splits her head open. She falls to the ground, slowly collapsing into death's arms as her eyes fade. Her gurgling stops after a few minutes.

I drag her corpse to the wall, ready to begin even without her husband's body. He can come later. I dip my brush into her skull and slowly mix her brain into a grey paste. Then I delicately draw the brush over the wall, humming to myself as I began to paint the first thing that comes to mind: the Puppeteer's favorite puppet. I'm slightly sentimental that way. I use the boy's quickly pooling blood to add some depth to the hair and face. Footsteps break my artistic mood.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Bob stands at the base of the staircase behind me, gun pointed shakily at my face. Even as I watch, it lists to the side, almost like it's too heavy for him to hold.

 _Even this close, the chances of you actually hitting me are like zero._ I cackle and wave my arms. "Shoot me if you dare, because I doubt you'll get another chance."

 _Bang!_

I duck and throw my knife at the man with deadly accuracy. He falls to the floor with a resounding _thud._

The hardest part is dragging him over. He has to weigh over two hundred pounds. The painting itself is enjoyable. Once finished with my gruesome masterpiece, I sign it with a flowing hand and a signature smiley face. On the other wall, I write, _They're all liars_. This is one thing no one can ever lie about. I step back and feel my stomach rumble. Once again, I have missed lunch. Once again, I don't care. Good art is worth a lot of sacrifice. As thin predawn rays ghost over the walls, I decide I have done all I can.

As I tear back through the woods looking for the mansion's presence, I leave my mind to wander. It falls almost instantly on the Puppeteer. He's always on my mind, no matter where I am. He's just perfect like that. Faithful, intelligent, kind, a bit of a prankster, but he always comes through in the end. He never lies to me. _Ever._

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! More to come soon!**

 **Q: I just hope I can maintain blissful ignorance of the smut for that long...**

 **Mundie: SHUT UP. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Have a muffintastic day everybody! And for the record, I WAS RIGHT!**

 **Q: Fine… Don't forget toasteriffic.**

 **Mundie:** _ **SHUT UP!**_

 _ **Warning, fanfics from mundie may cause extreme desire for kitten ownership. Buy the kitten. Buy the kitten. BUY THE FUCKING KITTEN!**_


	2. You Lied to Me

**A/N: OH MY GOD, I NEARLY FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS!**

 **Q: Calm down Mundie….**

 **Mundie: BUT MY READERS NEED ME!**

 **Q: … Sure! We can go with that.**

 **Mundie: …**

 **Q: Well everyone, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Mundie: I hate you.**

As the familiar tones of permanent dusk taint the air, I slow. The Puppeteer had said he would be back before dinner. The old house looms over me much in the same way the white one did but this one feels less intrusive, almost like it grew here as part of the forest. For all I know, it did.

As I jump through the door I remove my blood spattered mask. Slenderman says that it's rude to track blood inside so I hurry and wash up. The Puppeteer isn't here. I worry for a while before deciding that it's not worth it. He'll show up. He always does.

Except he doesn't. I walk down to the dinner table only to be met with Pinkamena and Eyeless Jack locked in a fierce battle.

"They're _my_ kidneys!" EJ howls in complete distress. "I found them so I get to eat them!"

The pink pony hops up and down trying, without success, to snatch the still dripping kidneys from EJ's elevated grasp. "But I absolutely positively must have them!" She exclaims between bounces. "I have _got_ to make my delicious cupcakes!"

"Go find your own kidneys!" Jack wails. "These are mine."

"Come on EJ." Pinky Pie grunts. "Everyone knows that food tastes better when you _share!_ "

Fed up with the argument and on edge thanks to Puppet's unexplained absence, I draw my knife. With quick precise aim I throw it into the middle of the fight. It pins the offending food to the opposite wall with a _ping!_ "There." I announce. "Fight settled."

"Aw come on." Pinky and Jack complain in unison. I ignore them and simply join the few other Pastas in the room at the dining room table, after retrieving my blade.

"Dinner." Someone from the kitchen sing songs. Laughing Jack bursts out, laden with dishes.

"Don't spill anything." Slender calls as he follows with the rest of the food.

Everything looks delicious but I can't find it in me to eat. _He's never late._ Nothing under heaven and earth can stop Puppet. Right?

I start to think he might be in danger, but that's just my paranoia showing through. He's a killer, not a victim. Nothing too bad could happen to him, right? Lions kill other animals. It's not the other way around RIGH-

Sally nudges me lightly and looks up into my face with worry in her big green eyes. "Painter, what's wrong?"

I shake my head to clear it of my nervous energy. "I'm fine. Just a few new ideas I can't wait to-"

"Puppeteer will come back. He's fine you know." She almost seems to read my mind... She smiles brightly. "Now eat! LJ spent _extra_ time so the roast was perfect!"

I try, I really do, but nothing tastes right. My fear grows steadily as the minutes tick by until-

The door bangs open.

I race to it thoughts blasting through my mind. _What if he's injured? What if he's been captured? What if the police found him? What if he's been mistaken for the prey? What if he was in an acc-_

I stare in shock at the sight before me. Puppet and … A girl. A girl. A GIRL.

She looks at me and I feel sick. She has the appearance of a skeleton. Her mouth has stitches that look like a toothy smile. Her eyes are rimmed in thick circles of black. Her hair is a bleached white. If all that wasn't enough she's carrying a sledgehammer like it's no big deal. She practically _exudes_ dominance.

"What's that?" She asks gesturing in obvious disgust at me.

The Puppeteer laughs softly. "That's Painter. The Bloody Painter. Be nice to him, he's special." He winks at me.

"Aw come on. Him? He's so small!" She bares her teeth at me then flips her hair over her shoulder. I know instantly I don't like her. She's here with _my Puppet!_

"What took you so long?" I ask Puppet, choosing to ignore the elephant in the room for the moment.

"Did you miss me?" His smile is devilish and it makes me blush. "I was just being attacked by Zero here." He rubs his left shoulder like it causes him pain. "For a girl of 5' 2" she packs _quite_ the wallop!"

My blood boils. If she so much as _touches_ my Puppeteer-

"Are you insinuating that I'm short?" Zero tosses her head back and forth saucily and raises her eyebrows in a, I try not to kill her for it, flirty way.

Puppet places a hand over his heart in mock offence. "I would never dare."

Jane walks over to us and glares at the Puppeteer and Zero. "Would you two stop flirting and get into the dining room. Slenderman says we can't even fucking _look_ at our food until you three are in there."

I feel my stomach sink. _So it wasn't just my overactive imagination. They really are flirting._

I imagine _several_ ways to kill the puppeteer as I take a bite from my plate. An 'accident' in bed, a falling weight, Jeff going crazy, Ticci's waffles 'mysteriously' getting into his hands...

"So," EJ looks in Zero's general direction. "The Puppeteer found you."

Zero gives another suggestive smile to Puppet and answers. "Yup. I tried to kill him but I think I'm glad I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't too. Although dying wouldn't be so bad if you were the last face I saw." Damn you Puppet. You don't have to flirt _back_!

"I wish _he_ had killed _you_." I mutter as he sends her an exceptionally flirtatious wink.

"What's that?" Puppet asks innocently.

"Nothing, just a thought."

Ben raises his eyebrows and unhelpfully adds his two cents in. "It sounded an awful lot like a death wish."

My head snaps up and my knife flies from my hand. "Shut the hell up Ben. No one wants to hear your shitty ass comments."

"Painter!" Slender roars. "Be silent!"

 _And the final straw broke the camel's fucking back._ "Well _gee_ Slendy. I guess I'm not supposed to notice when my FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS HITTING ON SOME SLUT HE MET IN THE WOODS!" By now I'm raving, practically foaming at the mouth. Ben is standing against the wall staring in horror at my blade which quivvers an inch from his face.

I surge to my feet. I walk to the back of the table and yank my knife out of the wall. My anger carries me upstairs and to my room.

It still smells like Puppet.

The tears burst from my eyes without restraint as I collapse to the cold floor. I'm too upset to care. _Why Puppet why?_ He promised he would always be there for me. He said he cared. HOW COULD HE TURN AROUND AND FALL FOR SOME BITCH HE FOUND WHILE ON A MURDER SPREE?

What about me? Was he thinking of me when he saw her? Was he even aware of my existence?

Footsteps outside my room bring me round. "Painter? I know you're in there."

 _Puppet._ A fresh wave of revulsion and tears burn in my throat. "Go fuck your new toy."  
He opens the door anyway. "Painter.. I'm- I'm sorry about that. You can't honestly think I lo-"

"You promised you would never lie to me. Don't start now. Did you even think of me once when you met her?" My words are choked with grief but they still ring in the silence.

Puppet says nothing.

"Get the hell out of my sight."

As the door closes sadly behind him, I feel loneliness press in on me from all sides. It squeezes by brain until black spots dance before my eyes. Right before the darkness claims my pathetic form, I whisper, "They're all liars."

 **A/N: Well, there you go! The chapter that was nearly-never-uploaded-but-then-I-remembered-so-FUCK-YOU-SANTA**

 **Q: . BE NICE TO SANTA! He's going to give me high heels for christmas so I can be taller than you!**

 **Mundie: Q, Just like this chapter, you will never ever, EVER, be taller than me. You'll just be a puny, tiny, miniscule midget. But don't let that discourage you.**

 **Q:SHUT UP! X ….it's sad because it's true….**

 **Mundie: Well that's all for this chapter! Reviews please! Their my replacement for my non-existent friends! (no offence Q but you can't really be seen without a microscope…) Mundie out! (^.^)**


	3. One mistake

**A/N: Chapter three! Yay! I finally got off of my lazy ass and posted something that's been done for a day and a half! I mean... Strenuously written and corrected...**

 **Painter: Why must you do this to me?**

 **Mundie: reviews. Now get back to being heartbroken. This chapter isn't about you.**

 **Puppeteer: Yeah it's my turn to have fun…**

 **Q:** _ ***Sigh*…**_ **Enjoy!**

Puppet's Pov

I rub my eyes as I roll out of bed. I'd tossed and turned all night thinking about what had happened. How had I fucked it all up so badly? I _loved_ Painter! I thought he knew that. Apparently, I had ruined it all.

I want to apologize, but I'm not sure he'll listen. What have I done? I'm always so careful of him, almost like he's made of glass, and the one time I forget…

I wish I hadn't flirted with Zero. I get that I'm dating him, but what can I say? I'm a guy. And a bisexual one at that. I'll admit, I'm interested in Zero. I have been since she tried to kill me. That didn't mean my heart wasn't Painter's. I shouldn't have flirted so shamelessly with her, but I didn't think he would take it so…personally.

I groan. Bullshit. I knew he would take it personally. He always does. I never should have played with his feelings like that. I have to at least try to make up with him.

"Painter? You in there?" I ask, knocking on his door. "Look I'm sor-"

"Fuck you!" greets me from the opposing end. So much for that.

"Painter, I'm serious! I'm sorry I messed with you like that." I feel frustration building up in me. "You know I l-"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. I'm fed up with your shit! Go play with your new toy."

I feel my heart break. I was being a stuck up idiot for ever thinking he would take me back. But I can't help trying one more time. "I would never lie to you, Painter."

The door swings in and I'm met with a trembling knife an inch away from my nose. Painter looks to be in worse shape than I am. His hair is a basket case and his eyes are swollen and bloodshot. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE, PUPPETEER! YOU'RE ALL LIARS!" His blade shakes violently. Something in his eyes has broken to pieces. "I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving." And then he's gone.

I stand there fighting back tears. _Why?_ I don't dare go after him. He might actually kill me.

As I walk down to eat breakfast, I think about why I would even _think_ he would be okay with Zero. And then it hits me. I wasn't. I wasn't thinking of him, his past, an- a loud **CRASH** brings me back to reality. I had tripped over Slendy's prized statue of a child trapped in their own terror, now split into at least 34 pieces. "Fuck." I cover my face, expecting a melt-down any minute.

When I'm greeted with silence, I look up and see Slendy just picking up the pieces, quietly and methodically.

"..." He looks down at me, (I guess). "The food is ready."

That's all? No rampage? No stabbing? No strangling me with my own spinal-cord? What have I done that's so terrible Slender is at a loss for what to do?

I take the reprieve and hurry into the kitchen where Toby is cooking waffles. "Hey Clockwork, catch!" He tosses her a waffle with a grin.

Then they notice me and Clockwork misses the waffle. Toby turns back to the waffle iron with a grim expression.

"Sorry for startling you." I say to Clockwork. She flinches but doesn't respond.

"Breakfast." Toby mutters to me as he shoves a plate of pancakes into my hands.

I go to sit next to Sally, who then gets up and sits on the other side of EJ. "Hey Masky, can you pass the syrup?" She acts like she doesn't even see me.

"Sure thing, darling." He reaches over me to retrieve it and gives it to Sally.

I might as well be a fly on the wall.

That is, until Zero appears. "Hey everybody!"

Sally looks up and grins. "Zero!"

"What's up?" Toby calls out. "Here, catch!" He tosses her a plate then throws a waffle on it.

"So how are you, Puppeteer?" she asks as she takes a huge bite out of her waffle.

"Great." _All the better for someone caring._ "How are you settling in?"

"Amazingly! Clockwork and I are already BFFs."

Clockwork grins and hi fives her. "You bet we are!"

Something doesn't feel right though... It's like someone's missing. Jeff's with Jane on a murder spree, Slendy's cleaning, Painter's off somewhere... BEN! I should probably ask before running off to look for him.

"Anyone seen Ben lately?" I look around. After a few minutes, EJ shakes his head.

 _Finally, an excuse to leave..._ I get up from the table, clearly not wanted. Ben would tell me what was going on.

He is by the front door, about to leave. "Hey Ben."

He doesn't look up. "Hey Puppet."

"Do you know why everyone's avoiding me?" I have to know what I did wrong to _everyone_.

"Ask Painter."

"He won't talk to me..." I trail off.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He walks away.

I'm walking around the mansion, thinking about why everyone suddenly decided to act like I don't exist, when it hits me.

 _I'll just ask Zero! She has to know!_

"You're standing in my xenias."

"Sorry Slendy."

"Are you doing anything worthwhile?"

I have to admit, not really. "No."

"You're behind on your quota. Go kill some people." He turns and starts trying to salvage some of his flowers.

I walk into the woods, resigned to never finding out why I'm an outcast, when Zero appears. "Whatcha doing?" she asks, holding her sledgehammer behind her and giving me the most innocent look ever. It's kind of cute.

"Slender got on my case about not killing enough. I'm off to remedy that." I say distractedly.

"Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all." I should, but I don't.

"Yay!" She really is adorable.

Killing with Zero is easy. It's fun! Together we must have murdered twenty people in one night. I knew that I should be wary of being around her after all that shit with the Painter, but I couldn't care less at this point. If the Painter was going to act like that, then I wouldn't play nice.

Zero wipes blood from her face and smiles. "You're pretty good at this."

I nod and smile back. "Plenty of practice will do that."

"I still killed more people than you though." She looks up at me, eyes bright with mischief.

I instinctively lean closer, the distance between us decreasing. She closes the gap with a kiss.

"We should probably get back to Slendy... He'll be angry..." she whispers.

"Screw him. We still have twenty minutes." I kiss her again, because I like it and she isn't stopping me.

She bites my lip. "You're going to make your precious Painter jealous."

"Screw him too." It's not like he cares anymore. The bitter feelings drive me into her. I put more fury behind my passion. She responds with soft moans and little bites to my neck

Painter keeps nagging at the back of my mind. _Forget it, he doesn't care. Right? Yeah... He doesn't._ Against my better judgement, I descend to my desires. A few minutes later we are both breathless and flushed.

"Let's go. We don't want anyone to catch us." Zero's eyebrows raise slightly, suggesting more when we get back.

"I guess not." I say quietly. _See Painter! I can survive without you._ I grab her hand and together we vanish.

 **A/N: Well there ya go! ^-^**

 **Puppet: I hate you.**

 **Zero: Yay! I ruined someone's life! I'm very good at it.**

 **Q: -_- You shouldn't be excited about that...**

 **Mundie: Don't forget to review and tell me everything I'm doing wrong with my life! No flames. Bad flamers, BAD.**


	4. Fallen to pieces

**A/N: Well this took forever.**

 **Q: We finished this the day after chapter three… last I checked that wasn't forever.**

 **Mundie: YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT!**

 **Q: -.- Fine. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. If it isn't to much trouble please leave a comment. :)**

 **Mundie: Stop being so fucking polite Q. You have to threaten them. }:)**

 **Q: *looks into the distance thoughtfully* I'll try that next time... Enjoy!**

Puppet

Upon arriving home we find that things have quieted down. People greet me with smiles and nods. I wonder if Painter is home, but then realize that I don't care.

"You look happy." Jeff remarks as we sit down to dinner. "Something happen?"

I grin. "You could say that."

He gives me a questioning look but says no more. Jane, on the other hand, puts her two cents in without hesitation. "Oh, so you and Painter made up?"

"No… Not exactly…"  
"So he's still mad at you? Then why are you so happy?" Sally looks at me expectantly.

I just grin.

"Puppeteer, would you mind helping me in here?" Calls LJ. _Hm, Slendy must be out._

"Sure thing." I saunter into the kitchen. Wonderful smells of baked potatoes, pork and cotton candy are emanating from the different pots and pans. "What do you need?"

"I need you to explain what the fuck you think you're doing!" Laughing Jack looks at me with fire in his eyes.

"The fuck are you talking about?" He leans down to my height, looking me directly in the eyes.

" **Zero,** I'm talking about **ZERO**! What kind of thing are you FUCKING trying to pull here!? You _know_ Painter hates her. Is that all this is to you? Just a fucking GAME!?"

"Yeah, about Painter…" I trail off trying to put into words what had happened this morning. "We- He broke it off. Told me to leave him alone." I push the pain of the words away. _It doesn't matter anymore_.

LJ turns away in disgust. "You really think that's how he feels, don't you? You fucking idiot. Maybe you should think before you go fuck some girl who just got here." His words bite into me.

I blush a furious red. "Keep your striped nose out of my business, LJ."

LJ grabs the front of my hoodie and lifts me off my feet. "HE HASN'T COME OUT OF HIS ROOM SINCE LUNCH! All anyone can hear is SOBBING!" He drops me and I hit the floor in a heap. "You put it together."

I get up and turn to leave. "News flash, Jack, I don't care. Painter can go and die in a fucking hole for all I care. I tried to apologize to him, and he fucking threw it back in my face. TWICE!"

I storm out of the kitchen and relax as I see Zero and Clockwork laughing at the table. It's all going to be okay. Right?

"What did LJ need?" Clockwork looks up from her conversation with Zero to study me. "We heard shouting."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing. I just nearly ruined his cotton candy."

"Are you sure it was _just_ the cotton candy?"

"I'm pretty sure…" I sit down at the table next to Zero and she puts her head on my shoulder.

I glance down at her and smile. "Whatcha thinking about?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm thinking that we can talk about it after dinner." She winks. "In my room."

I grin. "If you say so."

Jane looks at us with raised eyebrows but says nothing. I'm thankful for her silence.

Dinner passes by all too slowly. LJ continually glares at me, but I ignore him with practiced ease. Then dinner is over and Zero vanishes with Clockwork. As they walk around the corner, I hear Clock say, "I guess I could stay in Toby's room tonight. I don't think he'll mind."

I relax for a minute or two more. No point in rushing upstairs.

LJ walks over to me. "I need to speak with you, n-"  
And suddenly there's a point to this 'going upstairs' thing. Just to prove to myself I'm over Painter, I walk by his room. And stop. Because I hear broken sobs coming from behind his door.

"Don't listen to them… They're all liars… All of them… _He_ lied to you…" This was then followed by more sobs.

I try to move away, but I find myself frozen in place. _Painter._

"Was I not good enough for you? I tried so hard…" A shuddering cough.

I can't move. I want to go upstairs, find Zero, make all this go away, but I can't.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-I-" I hear something shatter against the wall. "I love you. Why are you-" More sobbing. I feel something inside me break. I want to open the door. I want to leave. I can do neither.

"Please make it stop. Just make it all stop…"

I finally make my hand move. I slowly turn the handle.

Painter is huddled in the corner. His eyes are wide and bloodshot. Tears stain his face like the blood is staining his knife.

He's cutting his arm over and over again, just like he used to. Blood drips from the cuts almost as fast as his tears fall. He looks up at me and drops the knife then curls his arms around his knees and rocks back and forth.

"Why do you keep coming back with that broken look, Puppet? When are you going to be real?" More sobs.

I can't stand it. I remember everything I've been through with him and I know that I can't ever love Zero. Not really. Painter is the only person I can ever really love.

I back up, close the door, and race up to Zero's room. I run what I will tell her through my mind. _I can't do this, Zero. I couldn't do this to Painter. He needs me too much._

I fling the door open with a bang.

"Someone's excited to have some fun." Zero purrs in a sexual tone. She's wearing a seductive leather outfit that reveals more than it hides.

I blink several times to clear my mind of the image of her in certain… _positions_ …"I'm sorry Zero, I can't."

"Oh," She gets off the bed pulling a club behind her. "I think you will."

"I really need to-" Blackness.

 **A/N Well there's another chapter for you! Now give me my reviews or France will find you and rape your kids.**

 **Q: And if you have no kids, he will get your dog! (See! I can be threatening.)**

 **Mundie: Q! We couldn't do that to the dogs! They're not worth raping! Just rape some preschoolers or something! (Sorry Q, I can't hear you over your laughing rainbows.)**

 **Q:(SHUT UP! .) I think you can guess what happens in the next chapter….**

 **Mundie: SPOILER ALERT!  
They all die in the end. (0.0)**

 **Q: -_- The legit spoiler?**

 **Mundie: Fine…. Cue Zero's rape face.**


	5. These Bloody Tears

**A/N: Mundie here! The long awaited chapter that I forgot to give you guys over six months ago arrives at last! ...Yeah… I should have thought this out more… Q is going to murder me…**

 **Q: Fear not angry mob, I've already got the pitchforks and torches. CONSTRUCT THE GALLOWS!**

 **Mundie: Shut up, you're too short for anyone to hear you anyway.**

 **Q: Fine, Enjoy all the sadness.**

I draw the sharp knife across my wrist once more and finally I stop. The tears in my eyes have obscured my vision to the point where I can't distinguish the blood from my skin, torn to shreds under my blade. If I keep this up, I'm going to pass out. With trembling fingers I set down the crimson blade and sit back against the wall, eyes closed.

 _The pain. I can control the pain._

My actions should have relieved the confusing and agonizing swirl of emotions within me but if anything it's gotten worse. Images of Puppet revolve around me, reminding me of what I've just lost. I thought I was good enough but if the bloody incisions across my arms are any indication, I was never good enough. It hurts.

 _Why can't I_ _ **control the pain**_ _?_

Slowly, as if underwater, I get to my feet and walk to the dresser. I need something to stop the bleeding before I lose too much more blood. Reaching into the top drawer I find the bandages Puppet keeps there, from when I would do this regularly, cutting my skin just to see how much I could bleed.

 _ **It hurts more than it usually does.**_

Tainted memories of Puppet tenderly bandaging my wounds break through this shell of numb I've created and cause a fresh wave of silent tears to pour down my cheeks. How had I managed to destroy something so perfect? He had always been there for me, always stood strong for me and always _loved_ me but somehow…

 _ **It hurts too much.**_

With practiced movements I bind my arms, at last halting the thin flow of blood streaming down my arms. Shaking I sit in front of the mirror over the dresser and put my head in my hands because all I can feel is the pain. It's burning its way into my mind; a searing needle tattooing my mind with ink from molten lead.

 _ **WHY CAN'T I CONTROL IT!?**_

I know what I can do to stop this.

I get up from the bed, shakily rising to my feet I step towards the door. I grab the knob, twisting it slowly to avoid the creak. I walk up the stairway, feeling the pain in every step. I stop next to the window. I pause, looking over the landscape outside of the mansion. The patches of dead grass that make up the field surrounding the structure, and further out the forest that divides our world from theirs. I watch the sunset,reaching out one last time to the magnificent ball of fire as it descended to the darkness of the forest,, longing for days of the past when Puppet would hold me close and tell me that it would all be okay…

 _ **I'm not okay. He lied to me.**_

 _Oh goodie, the little doll finally decided to wake up._

"Oh puppet…" I called in a sing-songy voice, "Rise and shii-iine…"

"Mph… fhu- fhuh feww!?" He seems to have only just now realised that he's a little… tied up. And upside down. Well… I guess I could give him his present now…

"Puppy, I got you a new toy! Ya' wanna try it out?" He seems curious at first, but his eyes widen as realization dawns on him.

"MMPPPHH! MF FM FMGMUH FHUM FHM HM MH HMM!" He's struggling against his bonds. The jingling of the chains is music to my ears…

I pull out a grey box with a black, silk bow. I hold back a chuckle as I pull the ribbon, removing the lid from the box to reveal it's… tempting… surprise. A black orb greets me, ribbed with a coiled wire attached. On the end is a sleek, silver pad with two black switches and a slide bar.

"Puppy, do you know what this is?" I ask, keeping an innocently curious expression. "I guess we should find out…"

I grin menacingly. His eyes widen in fear. I apply the lube to the toy, then shove it up his ass. He screams in pain.

 _Virgin, ay? Wouldn't have guessed so..._

"Now you see my little Puppy, we _were_ going to have fun together but then you chose that little painter over me and well...," My face twists into an ugly snarl. "I just _can't_ let **that** happen now can I?"

I flick the first switch. A dull buzzing can be heard. He moans in pleasure.

"Now now… we can't have _that_ … this is supposed to be a **punishment**." I slide the bar all the way up. It sounds like an angry hornet's' nest in his ass. **That** sure did the trick. He's screaming and crying now… Jack was right. This _is_ fun.

I hear crying upstairs. Is Sally upset again…? I guess I could do something good before I 'learn to fly...' That's odd… there's a faint humming in the distance...  
 **A/N: REFERENCE!  
** … **Bad time?**

 **Q: … I'm going to start crying again…**

Something tugs at my memory as the noise gets louder. It's a noise I've only heard once but it's also one I will never forget.

" _You sure you wanna do this…?"_

That voice.. it's familiar…

" _Just… just do it already and get it over with." My voice is strained with arousal._

" _You can't just shove it in. You need to prep first." That was Puppet, always the sensible one._

" _Fine... " I huffed, growing impatient with need as always. "Just make it quick oka-OWW!"_

" _That was just_ two _fingers." he says, looking down at me. "I told you, if you put it all in at once it'll hurt like hell._

Ten hot, sweaty minutes later…

" _P-please tell me-ah- that I'm pre-prepped eno-ah-enough now…"_

" _Whatever your majesty doth request. But I'm going to warn you, you don't want to take it to the max on your first try."_

 _Then he pulled it out. A box with a black ribbon._

I ran up the stairs my feet pounding as the pounding in my head increased. My treacherous mind had reached a whole new level of self torture by reminding me of that painful yet oh-so-sweet night. Now I was hearing the same cries I myself had made, only now, they were in Puppet's wonderful tones. Horrible cries, muffled yet still managing to bring tears to my ears.

 _It's not real._

 _You shouldn't care._

 _ **He LIED to you.**_

Just a few more steps, the room should be right here. A few more steps to freedom. Just a few more steps to finally escape these bloody tears. As if my inner demons are bent on stopping me, the awful sounds of Puppet sobbing seem to be coming from the room. _You're just imagining things._

Reaching out a hand I fling the door open. The sight before me fills my throat with broken glass. The centerpiece is Puppet, hanging naked from the ceiling by his ankles. His wrists are chained tight to a metal ring on the floor. Slowly, ever so slowly, his obviously abused body spins to face me. I cry catches in my throat as Puppet sees me and a fresh wave of tears flow down his face.

"Painter, Helen, I'm so so sorry." He whispers past the rivulets streaming down his forehead and fading into his hairline.

"We have a visitor?" The joyful cackling voice of Zero precedes the bitch herself. Dressed all in leather, she holds a large vibrator in one hand and a whip in the other. "Hi Painter, are you jealous that I've made your boyfriend my bitch?"

Unable to find the words to answer, I turn tail and run.

 **A/N: GERSP! WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT!? Guess you'll just have to find out what happens in the next chapter… Give it two to three more years. Nah, This was a once in a lifetime goof. OH! In case you're wondering, Q made a fanfic a while ago about LJ and… well, I'd best not spoil the sadness. Just check it out on TeamAlphaQ. Also, I'll be writing a new fanfic soon! Something** _ **much**_ **less sad, with more characters! About 618 more…**

 **Q: Don't worry, we'll get our act together and finish this bitch. Also thanks to the person who left the "Puppet, you manwhore" comment. You seriously made my week.**

 **Mundie:...  
Don't worry about me.**

 **Someone needs to take care of these fanfics.**

 **Reader, please leave me alone.**

 **I can't post it.**

 **I just can't, okay?**

 **I don't want to break their hearts all over again.**

 **It's better if they never see this.**

…

 **Why are you still here?**

 **Are you trying to keep me company?**

 **Reader…**

…

 **Hey.**

 **Let me ask you a question.**

 **Reader… Why did you come here?**

 **Everyone knows the legend, right…?**

" **Readers who wander to the bottom of a story are said to disappear"**

…

 **Reader.**

 **Why would you ever do something like that?**

 **Was it foolishness?**

 **Was it fate?**

 **Or was it…?**

 **Because you…?**

 **I guess I'll just have to post it now.**


End file.
